College Sensei Hiyama x Student Kaito pt2 (reader x kaito)
by SeeWoo
Summary: this part 2 for the College Sensei Hiyama x Student Kaito fanfic i worte a while back. now it's reader x kaito. i hope you enjoy this part 2 w


"Ok, how are we going to do this?" i asked him. I could tell Kaito had no idea about relationships as well. "Uh...I guess we kiss, hold hands, and stuff. I don't know. All i did with Hiyama-Sensei was hug and hold hands." I sighed. "Ok, fine. We can pull this off, but i ain't kissing you." He could tell I was serious, he nodded. I guess he didn't want to kiss me either since he was a homosexual.  
Kaito stared at Hiyama-Sensei to signal that I was in plan. He must be waiting for the signal. After the signal was given, Sensei began to teach. Next thing I knew, me and Kaito was the talk on campus. Damn~ news travels fast. How did people find out so soon? People were starting to ask me "Is it true? Are you going out with Kaito?" or said "Oh, you lucky ass bitch." Kaito soon came out of nowhere. "HOW'D YOU FIND ME?! I NEVER TOLD YOU MY SCHEDULE!" he gave an evil smile "Hiyama-Sensei told me your schedule. He went to check it in case you agreed to the plan." Damn~ They must really want this to work out. sigh. Then he whispered in my ears, "Hold my hands" I was in shock. "WHAT?! NO! EW! HELL NO~!" Everyone then looked at us. Urgh how can Kaito be popular with the girls. The atmosphere was too awkward for me. I had no choice. I grabbed his hands and grumbled in his ear, "There. You happy you piece of shit?" Everyone started to gasp from the sight of us acting all lovey dovey. This sealed the deal. I'm so glad we're no dating for real.  
Weeks went by. Then it came to months. Not once did i have feelings for that annoying bastard. Instead of love, my hatred for him grew. Every night I would go with Kaito to see Hiyama-Sensei. I would stay outside of the classroom as they did whatever they did. There were times where they almost got caught, but thanks to my quick wit I came to save their ass.  
One day, i felt different. Why now? why not later or before? Was I too used to his presence? HAHAHA no, i'm imagining this. As each day passed, these feelings grew. As the feelings grew, I denied them. One day, the feelings became to unbearable pain. I knew I couldn't confess, he had feelings for another. All I could do was to sit in my room and stay depressed. I cried, I watched TV, and I went on the computer. What was suppose to do? The next day, Sensei looked a bit down. No one seemed to notice but me. Why was that? "Kaito, what happened to Sensei?" Kaito looked a bit down too. What happened to those two? "I don't know about him, but we need to talk after class." What was going on? I sensed something was off. After class, I waited for Kaito. Now I knew how real these feelings were.  
Out of nowhere Kaito kissed me. I was in complete shock. Wasn't he dating Sensei? "Kaito, what did you just do?" He gave me a soft smile. "(reader's name), I broke up with Hiyama-Sensei so we could go out for real. I like you." Huh, was I hearing him right? I stared at him to see if he was lying. No, he was serious. Did he know I had feelings for him too? "K-Kaito, I don't know. I-I mean I like you too, but are you sure?" He nodded. Then he grabbed my hands to bring me closer to him. This became way to affectionate for me. "If you stop kissing me, I'll go out with you." He looked so happy, even i gave a smile without knowing. "let's go on a date." He said suddenly. This was too much to take in. "E-Eh? Hold on Kaito. This is too much to absorb." He looked disappointed. sigh. "When do you want the date?" He seemed to be happy again. "The date's on Saturday." "W-Wait that's tomorrow." There was a pause. "OH, so it is. See you tomorrow." Then he ran off. I was still standing there trying to process what happened. However, I know this. When he's with me, my heart feels at ease. All I could was smile. He was just like a child. Then I walked to my room.  
When I got to my room, I realized that I forgot to ask him for his number. I rushed to the computer and emailed him using the school email and emailed him, "Where are we meeting, when, and I need your number." I felt a bit excited for tomorrow, I even went to take a shower and went to see what clothes I could wear. I heard the email notification and I ran to my computer. "amusement park, 10 am, +XX-XXXX. Can't wait for tomorrow." I couldn't sleep. All I wanted was for tomorrow to appear.  
Alarm went off, 9:45 am. OH NO, I'm going to be late. I quickly put on my clothes, brushed my hair, and grabbed my phone. On the bus ride, I had to text Kaito.  
Me: Gomen ne. I over slept ; I might be late.  
Kaito: Who is this?  
Me: (reader's name)  
Kaito: Oh Daijobu. I'm here. I'll wait  
Me: Almost there. Don't miss me too much  
Kaito: Hahaha I'll try ;*  
Me: NO, stop You kissed me too much alreay.  
Kaito: And there's more to come -chu-  
Me: NO~ D: Oh, I'm here  
Kaito: I'm coming your way.  
"Kaito~" I waved my arms so wildly. I looked like a complete, but I didn't care. I got to see Kaito. He went from walking to running. When he came to me, He picked me up and hugged me. "I thought you'd never come" he winked. So this was how it was like to go out with someone. I enjoyed this feeling.  
We went on so many rides and ate so many things. We had cotton candy and played the pocky game. Whoever won would brag. Before I knew it, it became dark. There was a ride saved for a time like this, the Ferris Wheel. The night was so starry. The feeling I had was so warm. It was just the 2 of us on the ride. Just as the ride was going to end, he dove in for a kiss and I allowed it. Tonight was the best night I ever had.


End file.
